Sonic's Tragic Christmas
by rkzmcginnis
Summary: Story of a very tragic Christmas for Sonic the Hedgehog, but there is going to be a happy ending later on.


Sonic's Tragic Christmas

Quick authors note, I apologizes for saying this would be out sooner, but deviant art wasn't allowing me to submit it, but here is the first part of the story as promised, and the second part will be up whenever deviant art allows me to post it.

It was the winter season on Mobius. Everyone was in a jolly good mood. Sonic the Hedgehog was especially excited for this Christmas because his friend Blaze (who he has a crush on and vice versa) was coming to celebrate the holiday with her friends, because Sonic being the sly hedgehog he is convinced her, even though he was burnt many times for annoying Blaze, but she eventually agreed to come to Mobius to celebrate the Holiday. Christmas is celebrated on her world, but with Blazes background she was never truly able to experience the holiday.

Sonic was thinking how he was going to surprise Blaze and also reveal his feelings to her.

(Quick note that I am staying with my usual writing style for this story)

Sonic: Man I love the season, and this year is going to be extra special.

?: Sonic…Sonic…Sonic!

Sonic: Huh?

_Turns to see Tails running at him_

Tails: Sonic hurry up we have to get back to my workshop.

Sonic: Why Tails?

T ails: Um Sonic remember Blaze is coming in a few minutes.

Sonic: I totally forgot

Tails: Well we have to hurry back to my workshop.

Sonic: Ah…Right Tails. Hold on.

Tails: Wait…Wh…at

_Tails says this as he and Sonic zoom back to Tails workshop_

Sonic: Okay Tails we are here

Tails: I don't feel so well…

Sonic: So Tails where is the trans-dimensional portal machine?

Tails: It is in the garage

Sonic: Okay let's go

Tails: Okay

_As soon as they enter into Tails garage the portal starts up._

Sonic: Right on time.

Tails: Sonic you always cut it close you realize that right?

Sonic: Of Course I do Tails, but that is what makes it fun.

_The Portal Glows bright as Blaze emerges _

Sonic and Tails: Hello Blaze

Blaze: Well hello there Sonic and Tails.

Sonic: It so good to see you again Blaze.

Blaze: Likewise Sonic.

Tails: Blaze just out of curiosity where are you staying?

Blaze: Um…Sonic said he had that sorted out.

Sonic: You betcha I do.

Blaze: So where am I staying then Sonic?

Sonic: Why you are staying at my house.

Blaze and Tails in unison: WHAT?

Sonic: Yeah I though since I had invited you to come celebrate this holiday with us, that maybe you should stay with me since my home is large enough.

Blaze: Um I guess so.

Tails: Okay then…I will see you guys tomorrow night.

Sonic: Okay see you at the holiday party tomorrow.

Sonic: Come on Blaze I will show you to my house.

Blaze: Okay Sonic.

_After a Bit of time they arrive at Sonic's house._

Sonic: Well here we are.

_Inside the house there is a small living room with a fireplace, and a small comfy kitchen behind that, as well as Stairs leading upstairs to two separate bedrooms for Sonic and the Guest room for Blaze._

Sonic: Blaze let me lead you up to your room, so you can unpack your things.

_Blaze is shocked by the look and size of Sonic's house. It looks like is meant for a couple._

Blaze: Um yes could you please do that.

Sonic: Sure thing Blaze.

_With Blaze in her bedroom_

Blaze: Wow this house is simple and looks nothing like Sonic's.

Blaze: From me being here last time Tails had mentioned Sonic had his own home, but he never used it because he felt alone here.

_After Blaze was done unpacking she looked around the room noticing photos with Sonic and his many different friends including one with them, Tails, and Marine. And she found one of her and Sonic, and she notice how happy each of them were._

Sonic: Blaze you want something to eat?

Blaze: Ah yes I will be down in one second.

Sonic: So Blaze is there anything in particular that you want to eat?

Blaze: Um I do not have a preference; I will just have whatever you are having so I do not have to trouble you.

Sonic: Blaze it is no problem at all, but if you insist I will make us some fish salad.

Blaze: I didn't know you like fish.

Sonic: I didn't either until you recommended it to me when I was in your world.

Blaze: …Oh Yes I remember that event now. You were so stubborn not wanting to eat it.

Sonic: Yeah I was pretty stubborn back then.

_After some time of eating and talking Sonic asked Blaze how she had been, and they chatted for a while, and Sonic also explained the party they were going to tomorrow night for Christmas Eve, and how everyone was bringing someone to go with, and everyone had found someone except Sonic, and he had asked Blaze and she blushed a lot, but accept his invitation._

Sonic: Well we should probably get some rest.

Blaze: Yes we should. I will see you tomorrow Sonic

Sonic: Night, Blaze and I will see you in the morning.

_They both go to sleep and wake up a few hours before the Christmas party._

_Sonic goes to knock on Blazes door_

Sonic: Blaze are you awake?

Blaze: _Resoling _

Sonic: Blaze?

Blaze: Coming

Sonic: Blaze what were you doing?

Blaze: I was …just getting dressed.

Sonic: Hey when you are ready why don't you come downstairs, so I can explain how they part will work.

Blaze: Okay I shall be right down.

_A few minutes have passed since Sonic spoke to Blaze, and she is downstairs now._

Sonic: So we exchange gifts, but since you were invited everyone knows that you don't have anything.

Blaze: :3 Well that is a relief.

_So Sonic and Blaze chat a little more before the party, and Sonic explained what a mistletoe means if two people are under them, and she should be a bit cautious around them._

Sonic: Okay Blaze lets us head to Tails house for the party.

Blaze: Okay Sonic please lead the way.

_So after a few minutes they arrive at Tails workshop, and they hear music and cheering coming from inside._

_Knock, Knock, Knock is heard as Sonic was knocking on Tails door._

Tails: Coming

Tails: Hey Sonic and Blaze glad you two made it.

Sonic: Hey there Bro. sorry we are late.

Blaze: Yes I apologizes as well.

Tails: Hehehe it is no problem guys.

Tails: Come on in guys.

_As Blaze and Sonic enter Tails home they see Amy and Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge, and Tails and Cream._

Amy: Oh Sonic it's so good to see you!

Sonic: Hey it's great to see you as well Amy.

Shadow: Hum Faker.

Sonic: Nice to see you as well Shades.

Shadow: Don't call me that faker.

Rouge: Nice to see you Big Blue, and Blaze.

Sonic and Blaze: Likewise

Sonic: Hey Knucklehead.

Knuckles: SONIC!

Sonic: Calm down Knuckles I am just messing around.

Cream: BLAZE!

Blaze: It is nice to see you as well Cream.

Sonic: Hey Cream

Cream: Hello Mr. Sonic

Sonic: Hey Blaze let's head outside quickly.

Blaze: Okay?

_Sonic and Blaze head out to Sonic's favorite spot._

Sonic: Hey Blaze I got to ask you something.

Blaze: Um what is it?

Sonic: Um I don't know ho…w to say this, but I…

_Then Sonic is interrupted in the middle of his sentence._

Eggman: OHHOHO. Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

Sonic: Eggman what do you want?

Blaze: Yes what do you want Eggman?

Eggman: Well I want the best present of all, and that is destroying Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Is that so?

Eggman: We will see.

Sonic: Here goes nothing

_Starts up a very powerful Spin Dash_

**Pow, Bang, Kink, Sowp, Clank, Crunch, Crack**

_Sonic starts crashing into all the Egg Pawns with such force that is destroys the but he receives bloody cuts all over his body due to the reinforced material_

Eggman: Oh I better get out of here.

_Standing covered in dripping Blood, and covered with bruises, slashes, scars, and scabs very tired and weak Sonic starts limping over to Eggman._

Sonic: Eggman get over here so I can make you pay.

Eggman: Um no can do Sonic, but I shall give you a break toddles.

Sonic: Huhu. Dang it Eggman you will pay.

Sonic: Man Eggman you don't give up.

Eggman: I shall end this day with one death at least so I shall kill your cat friend instead.

_Eggman is charging up his weapons most powerful weapon, and is about to shoot Blaze with a Chaos Blast so she can't reflect it._

Sonic: Blaze watch out.

_Sonic zooms in front of the beam and is reflecting part of it back at Eggman_

Sonic: Argh…Blaze get out of here

Eggman: Blast it Hedgehog. Dang you.

_Eggman parishes in a radiant display of color and Sonic collapses to the floor._

Blaze: Sonic. Oh no.

_Blaze rushes over to the fallen hero._

Blaze: Sonic? Sonic? Sonic?

_Breathing heavily_

Sonic: Huh Huh Huh

Blaze: Sonic. Hold Sonic. I will get help.

Sonic: Bla…z…e

_Blaze starts to cry_

Blaze: Oh Sonic…Please pull through

_Sonic is on the last leg of his life_

Sonic: (Sonic is laughing)

Sonic: Bl…a…ze I nee…d to te…ll y…ou som…e..th…in…g

Blaze: Sonic? Just save your breath.

Sonic: Blaze listen…I l…ov…e y…o…u.

_Sonic passes away, but only for a time._

Blaze: Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? SONIC!

Blaze: Why did I have to listen to Sonic, and come to his world.

?: I will tell you why.


End file.
